My Valentine
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It figures the one time he tries to do something sweet - something very much akin to two people showing they care about each other - it takes a different turn. Then again, he could have just peppered the bed with roses and get the same effect.


To be slaving over a stove is not something Zexion does very often. He doesn't enjoy cooking despite being able to do it without any problems most of the time. But at the same time he doesn't mind. Especially since he's doing it for the one person that means the world to him – Demyx.

It's been five years that he's dated the same man; two of which were during the turbulence of college. Rather, Zexion did. He gladly supports Demyx in his dream of making it big enough to support the two of them while still doing what he loves. Of course Zexion never meant to fall in love with such a strange character. Those closest to him couldn't quite believe it either until they saw how the two interacted.

Zexion is Demyx's foil – both balancing the other out. They've had squabbles over the years, just like any normal couple, and they've still managed to stay together. Therefore the least Zexion can do is make one Valentine's Day meaningful. He's planned tonight for two weeks; making sure that everything is going to go according to plan.

The second Demyx left this afternoon to go to his next gig, Zexion set about cleaning their one bedroom apartment. It's quaint but comfortable and didn't take him long to spoof up. The second the area is cleaned he moves straight for the kitchen to try and get things started. He has it all planned out and written down in order of what needs to be done.

He started with making dinner, making something light and airy that won't make them want to simply go to sleep after wards. The night is theirs the second Demyx returns and Zexion plans to take advantage of the time. Once dinner was prepared and packed into the oven to stay warm, he began to work on putting together a pie. Something simple; chocolate with whip cream dolloped on top into the shape of a heart. Cheesy, but esthetically pleasing to the eye.

It didn't take Zexion long to have that finished and placed in the fridge to chill. All he had left to do was set everything up and change. The remainder of points to hit was done faster than Zexion had even expected. From setting the table, placing the candles, ushering the food out to the small two person table, and then getting dressed.

His cerulean eyes glance for the clock on the wall to his left and he can't help but begin to drum his fingers on the table. The smell of the food is far too enticing and he knows it won't be long before it gets cold. The hands of the clock assure him that he's not the one that's early but that Demyx is late. Zexion huffs and runs his fingers through the long, steel-blue bangs over the right side of his face. To love someone so deeply like this; his body is simply anxious and excited. He wants nothing more than to be near him and soon.

The sound of jangling keys and the door opening has Zexion springing up out of his seat. The chair scrapes backward over the wooden floor as he scurries to move around the edge of the table. He brushes his hands over the buttoned up, white collared shirt and the black slacks that it's tucked into. Zexion can hear as Demyx stumbles into the apartment's mini foyer and set his sitar case down with a heavy thud.

Zexion moves swiftly so that he's waiting just on the other side of the half wall shielding the view of the table and kitchen. He crosses his arms just as Demyx rounds the corner. He's the picture of music; black t-shirt speckled in a white music note pattern, jeans with chains danging from front to back pocket, and his short blond hair partly styled into a mullet as well as spiked up.

Surprised, he takes a step back. "Oh Zexy! You scared me." He chuckles, "Speak up next time. I almost ran you over."

"You're late."

"Sorry," Demyx rubs at the back of his neck, "The gig ran a little over." Finally his bright green eyes move away from Zexion and to what's over the blue haired man's shoulder. He notices the table and how it's set coupled with the unlit candles and bottle of wine in the center of it. Unable to help himself, Demyx reaches out and grabs at Zexion's shoulders and mashes their lips together.

Zexion's hands come up to press against Demyx's chest, trying to push him away. When he finally does, Zexion glares at him. Although he still can't hide the blush covering his cheeks or the fact that he loved every second of it. "What was that for?"

"Did you do all of this for me?"

Spinning around, Zexion keeps his back to him and even goes to walk away until Demyx pulls him back into a hug. The blond wraps his arms loosely around the other man, yet keeping his grip tight enough to show he won't be letting go anytime soon.

Zexion sighs, "Who else would I do it for?"

Demyx nuzzles his neck, placing several kisses even as Zexion squirms. "Good point..."

Reaching back, Zexion lightly taps Demyx's head. "Quit it, dinner will get cold."

"So?"

He continues to pepper soft pecks against Zexion's neck while one hand begins to work at the buttons. Zexion tilts his head to the side, not completely against the treatment. His gaze flutters back over to the table and how things were _supposed_ to go. He had a plan, an orderly one at that. He takes a deep breath and tries to pull away, "_Demyx_."

But he doesn't have the chance to get very far away at all. As he goes to step forward, Demyx holds on tight enough to make their legs entangle. The two fall to the floor with Demyx kneeling over Zexion, his hands planted on either side of his head. "What?"

Zexion rolls his eyes, "You know what. We have-"

"We _should_." Demyx finishes for him before leaning down and capturing Zexion's lips once more.

He licks at Zexion's lips and the latter hesitantly parts them. Their tongues meet between their lips; caressing each other until the need for air has Zexion pulling away. Demyx tugs at Zexion's bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling before he moves away. A small noise echoes out of Zexion while Demyx dips his head back down to kiss and lick at his neck.

As he does, he slips one hand down to the infernal buttons he had been attempting to undone before. This time Zexion doesn't stop him. Instead he brings up a hand to cup at the back of Demyx's head as he tilts his own to allow Demyx to kiss more of his neck. It doesn't take Demyx long to get the buttons undone to where he can tug the shirt free.

Demyx runs his hand back up Zexion's chest and then to cup at Zexion's cheek. He sits back with a grin on his face and green eyes gleaming mischievously. Beneath him, Zexion can barely even focus his eyes. His body is hot and his arms lay useless at his sides. Demyx moves off of him and picks him up, kissing his lips once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispers into Zexion's ear as he carries him to their bedroom – dinner forgotten.


End file.
